Jailer
| Price=Obtained by purchasing the Starter Pack for approximately $5 (USD). | Bus Level=Any }}Jailer is a prison guard specializing in close-range combat. He is armed with a stun baton and dressed in a khaki long sleeve prison guard uniform with a black tie, black pants, brown belt with a yellow buckle, and a black prison guard's cap. He is a fighter, meaning he will attack enemies and the barricade at close range. Jailer has a special perk that allows him to stun enemies on critical hits. Stun duration will be reset if Jailer crits his target again, giving him the potential to lock an enemy in place until their death. This is a rather unlikely outcome since enemies mostly attack in groups, so he will frequently need support from other melee or ranged units since Jailer works much better alongside others to take full advantage of his stun. Jailer has a fairly high base health among units in the fighter class, only surpassed by Cashier. He also has good damage and movement speed for a low courage cost with only a moderate preparation time. Due to this, he is quite powerful as a starter unit as his unit pack would suggest. However, towards the endgame, he may not seem as powerful compared to Marine or Mechanic due to his preparation time, which doesn't allow him to be the most effective spam unit, or his perk, which in combination with his slow critical hit speed and the fact that single enemy stun isn't all that great in later stages of the game makes his unique perk quite underwhelming. In League, despite his decent health and fast speed. Jailer suffers the same issues as most units under the fighter class: the lack of bullet resistance. His health is hardly an issue for most ranged unit and his slow critical hit speed could be an issue when fighting against enemy melee units whose possess faster attack speeds. In the few cases where he does manage to get close to an enemy unit and retaliate, however, he will be able to kill any units just fine as his stun perk can stop them in place, leaving them helpless to a follow-up attack of his own or from another teammate. In most cases though, he can simply serve as a replacement for Marine or Redneck if cannon fodder melee units are part of the player's team composition. Since update 2.2.0, Jailer is one of two automatically upgraded units, the other being Specops. His level will increase accordingly to players' bus level, filled with +3 items. Pros * Low courage cost. * Moderate preparation time. * Moderate base health. * Fast. * Stuns enemies on critical hits. * Upgrades automatically (mirroring bus level). Cons * Only available as an in-app purchase. * Very slow critical hit speed. * Weak against melee-resistant units. * Turns into Tipsy upon death. Trivia * According to Jailer's deleted backstory: ** The warden of the prison is named Mr. Norton. This is a reference to Stephen King's novella titled Rita Hayworth and Shawshank Redemption. ** The way Jailer escapes the prison through a drainpipe is also a reference to the famous scene from its film adaptation. * Jailer is one of the five Jailers, the others being Sniper, Guard, Gunslinger, and Willy. * Although Jailer's description states that he kept a stun gun, the weapon he uses in battle hardly resembles one. It's unclear if the description is erroneously referring to his current weapon, a stun baton, as a stun gun, or simply recounting a different story altogether. Gallery Jailer concept art.jpg|Jailer concept art as seen in a VK Interview. Category:Units Category:Fighter Category:Exclusive